Baby Jessica Never meant to be (NOT BABY DADDY)
by AccordingToYouxx
Summary: Hannah is a 16 year old tear-away who falls pregnant. Everything doesn't go to plan and the concequences are substential.
1. Chapter 1

She sighed flicking threw the magazine on her bed ignoring the loud noise of the hover outside her bedroom door, or the voices of her two of her three little brothers dylan and Josiah squealing at each other. She moved from one end of the bed to the other, to her sofa to lying flat on the floor stairing at the cilling. She sighed hearing the boys banging against the door still screaming at each other, the hover had stopped but that just made it more easy to hear them arguing. Hannah got up of the floor and opened up her door "DYLAN! JOSIAH!...MUM!" she yelled over the top of them.

Living in a house outnumbered by boys wasn't easy. Mum Connie and Her dad Steve and her three brothers. Caleb, Thirteen years old, Dylan, six years old and Josiah, Four years old, Just. Hannah was the oldest of her siblings at 16 years old.

Hannah's mum came to the bottom of the stairs to shout up "boys pack it in!" she yelled then walked off, of course that had no impact in this house as the boys continued bickering. "Dylan go to your room!...Josaih go down the stairs!" she said shoving the boys in opposite directions firmly. She sighed going back into her room and swinging the door shut, throwing herself heavily down onto the sofa and flicked the tv on with the remote. Couch potato was all She seemed to be. She didn't have a gym-slim body. Only time she left home was for School but even that was no fun. She was in a small group of freinds, Three of which she was close too, but no. The other two were just there, tagging along, freinds with the others. All they seemed to do was bitch, argue, try to act cool despite them being near the bottom of the popular list. Hannah was most withdrawn from her group. She felt like she didn't quite fit. All her freinds were thin, covered in fake tan and perfectly applied make up. Hair down with Short black skirts and open button shirts. Hannah tended to stick with black smart trousers, a basic shirt fastned up with a tie and cardigan and her hair tied up. Everything she said made her feel like her 'freinds' thought she was annoying. They didn't understood her, never took her seriously or accepted the things she enjoyed.

With Everyday passing, day in, day out, nothing changed. Life at home was difficult but she didn't enjoy going out to hang about in the street with her freinds. Her freinds had new boyfreinds every other week, kissing and holding hands. A boy had never even looked at her. She kept asking herself - is something wrong with me? She loaned for love, to feel special. She was a dreamer. All she ever wanted from life; A house, A husband, Kids. Lots of them! She wanted someone who would love her back endlessly. And she planned to get it. Somehow, Someday.


	2. Chapter 2

*Vibrate, Vibrate* 'Kate is calling' appears accross her screen.

"hi" Hannah said answering her phone.

"hey, me and chloe are going to this party, please come!?"

"ehh, i duno kate. Parties aren't really...me!" she said thinking up excuses in her head.

"come on! please? pretty please? come on, don't make me come over and drag you to the party!" she said

"Fine, fine! okay! I'll get ready. What time is it at?" she said getting up from her seat and heading to her drawers, holding the phone with her shoulder she began digging for some clothes until she pulled out a skater styled dress which was blue, white, orange and pink aztec. Mainly blue with siuted her dark locks perfectly.

"7, meet us down the street and we'll get the bus there!"

"where is it?" Hannah screwed her face up

"Uptown at a guy-freinds house."

"what freind?" Hannah didn't ,really, know any guy freinds although she knew kate and Chloe were very out there and enjoyed plunging themselfs and flirting with boys all the time.

"Jason Lee. You don't know him." kate said

"eh okay." she replied awkwardly.

"So your coming, aye?"

"yes! i'll meet you down street at 6.30?" Hannah said

"sure, we'll be by the police station. Right i need to go babes, see you soon." kate replied hanging up quickly.

An Hour Later

*Door opens* Hannah didn't go uptown much at all, and this was infact her first house party. She just never admitted that. "wehy" kate said loudly seeing the party inside as her and Chloe both entered in there short body clinging dresses and heels. Their hairs straitened and the others in a messy bun. Hannah just follwed a little uneasy. Her face wasn't alarming but she definatley wasn't smiling like her two freinds. She tried to stick with them threw the crowded house but seemed to fall loose of them near the kitchen. "chloe? kate!?" she said looking around puzzled, finding it hard to move around because of the loud noisy bodies everywhere, people snogging in the corners of the kitchen and in the hallways. She squeezed past everyone best she could around the kitchen table to where it was slightly more spacious. "Want a drink?" Asked the boy who had just appeared beside her and began pouring cider into two clear throw-away cups. Hannah was speechless as he turned and handed it to her. "eh thank you" she said taking it, one arm folded holding her sleeves-rolled up leather jacket on the other arm then she held the cup to her mouth and took a sip. She rarley drank, she'd only drank 3 mabey 4 times before and definatley not at a party. "So, your not from around here" the dirty blonde hair, blue eyed boy asked. "Why'd you say that?" she asked camly.

"I live across the road, i go to school down the road.i've..never seen you around here before"

Hannah tucked her brown curled hair behind her ear "eh, yeah, yeah im not. Im from outside of town." she said not exactly naming where she was from. "Im Jake" he said. He'd clearly been drinking a bit more than Hannah had, she was hesitant at first glancing around again in search of her two freinds. "Hannah" she smiled turning back to him and shaking his hand. "well, come on Hannah. Lets go have some real fun!" he said grabbing her hand gently and pulling her back threw the crowds to the living room where they he sat down in a group of people on the floor around a small coffee table. "come on" he said passing her a shot glass. She knew she shouldn't, she knew she had to go home for 10pm or her dad would be mad and worried. Her mum was out at the pub so she wouldn't know til the next morning anyways. She knelt down on her pudgy knees, letting her bag fall to her side but still over her shoulder. She took the shot and copied everyone else who seemed to be just throwing them over. First one was like a burning sensation from the vodka, but after 4, or 5...it didn't even bother her anymore. They whole group was laughing, and dancing, spin the bottle. By 9.30pm Hannah was smashed. Hearing her phone ringing she stumbled to her feet raking for it in her bag. She answered "Kate? where are you? I..I can't hear you!" she muttered putting a finger in one ear to try and mask the sound of the music. Although it wasn't very possible. Kate had hung up within moments and a drunken Hannah hovered in the hallway struggling to keep her balance straight. She felt like the place was spinning, loud banging music and crammed bodies in the hallway.

"Hannah!" Hannah turned around to see Jake behind her. "i..i can't find my freinds." she muttered rumbling for her phone which she'd put back into her bag. "come on" he said taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. He stopped on the top landing looking at her, he put his hand on her waist as he sort of backed her to the wall. "jake..i.." she muttered hesitantly. "Shh." he muttered drunkenly as he slanted his head and kissed her. This was new to her, she had absoloutley no idea what she should be doing but she went along with it, breaking the kiss after a few moments pushing him off a little. "come on!" he said and ran his hand up the back of her leg and squeezed her bum over the top of her dress as he continued to kiss her. He took her hand and pulled her into a bedroom, the only one which seemed to be empty. That was besides the two girls who were passed out on the floor by the end of the bed. Jake pulled off her jacket and began to pull her dress off as he pushed her back onto the bed gently. Hannah descided to just, let go. She began unbuttoning his shirt and Trousers until the two of them were bare skinned under the duvet cover. She feels him slide into her and she breaths in deeply, at first it was intensely uncomfortable, sore even. Despite her obvious signs of discomfort and small moans he had went to stop "are you okay?" he leaned on his hands so he wasn't right on her but she just pulled him back close to her "yeah, im fine...don't stop" she whispered and so, he didn't. He just continued kissing her roughly, holding her hand down onto the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah's eyes flickered open slowly adjusting to the daylight shinning in from outside. She rubbed her face gently and looked over behind her. she swollowed once glancing around the room at the two girls on the floor one of which had vomited in the bucket beside her. She sat up getting out of bed she pulled free the blanket off the top and wrapped it around herself whilst she lifted her clothes and bag off the floor and located the upstairs bathroom. She got dressed then located her almost battery dead phone. It had 20 missed calls slapped across the front. Kate, Kate, Chloe, Kate, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, Dad, Chloe, Kate, Dad, Dad, Dad. "Ugh." she glanced in the mirror at her make-up stained face as she turned on the tap to wash her face. Her hair was still curly just very loose and more casual. She brushed it out with her fingers before throwing her jacket on and leaving among the bodies. She grabbed the next bus back home. it was 10.30am when she walked through her house doors. "where the heck have you been!" her Mum shouted from the sitting room sofa

"Out, i...stayed at Kate's house" she lied. She hated lieing. Felt like lies caused problems but the truth done just he same.

"Hannah! you weren't suppost to be going anywhere last night, never mind staying out! and you were obviously upto something because you're wearing a dress." her mum moaned.

She swollowed feeling guilty, dehydrated, tiered more than anything. "it was chloe's birthday, we had a slumber party." She lied to her mum again, Chloe's birthday had been 6 months earlier in the first week of december. "look, im not in the mood to argue!..." she said going into the kitchen and getting a glass of water, taking two ibrupofens then went upstairs to bed, shutting out all of her parents shouting.

She threw on her pjammas and got into bed, she text kate & chloe to say 'im home now, im okay' then put her phone on charge and on silent. Her head hit the pillow and she staired up at the dimly light seeling, the curtians keeping out most of the daylight. Hannah ran her hand up her arm, over her neck, touching her lips. She had a vague memory of last night, everything still a little bit hazy. Okay alot hazy!. She'd drank so many Vodka and Tequila shots that


	4. Chapter 4

She pased the hallway fidgeting nervously, you could see the rush of panic spread across her face. She took a few moments, closed her eyes then entered the

room where her parents were sat on the couch. "Mum...Dad..."

"What Hannah!?" her mum said in a bad mood.

"You're in a bad mood, i'll come back later." Hannah said going to turn and walk out until her dad interupted her

"Tell me, Im listening?"

"no its fine, i'll come back later when you's can be bothered."

Hannahs mum looked away from the TV "Hannah, just spit it out will you!" she snapped.

"Im pregnant" she said and swollowed immediatly

"your what?" her mum said huffing and exhaling loudly with a furious look on her face.

"I said, im pregnant." Hannah repeated very softly and quiet.

"You're fucking kidding me on" she shook her head angrily. Her dad didn't really say anything, Hannah didn't know what to do or say so she just stood quietly until

her mum started talking again.

"You better get it fucking sorted like.! Who's the dad?" she said referring to an abortion.

"Aye she better" her dad said also

"Jake...his names Jake, you don't know him." Hannah said

the deafening silence was only filled with the TV in the background and the sounds of her mothers huffing and puffing.

"Im keeping it...Im keeping this baby" Hannah fought up the courage to tell them.

"you gonnie care for it like, feed it, dress it, bath, pay for its food and that?" her mum said rage covered her face.

"aye i am. I'll get a job or something. It's my body and this is my baby, so i get to make the choice" Hannah said and stormed off upstairs.


End file.
